


You Are My Stars, Too Bad I Can't Reach Them

by Aykimra



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, but based off of it, kageyama being a badass, not really greek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5020789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aykimra/pseuds/Aykimra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dude, why did that siren take on my image to try and seduce you, is there something you wanna tell me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Stars, Too Bad I Can't Reach Them

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based off an au idea I saw on tumblr, so I made it the summary
> 
> Background! This is in a universe where mythological creatures exist in the open. They aren't usually seen too often, but humans have the knowledge of how to protect themselves against them.

  The first thing he noticed when he opened his eyes was how dark it was. Of course, they were out at a secluded beach resort, with no artificial light to see for miles, so it makes sense that it would be darker than he was used to. Either way, his phone screen read that it was two in the morning, and Hinata could not figure out why he was awake right now.

  When a few minutes passed without his attempts to sleep again being successful, he stood up and took quiet steps to the door. The whole team was sleeping on the floor of the same room, and Hinata had to make sure he didn't accidentally step on a creaky floorboard. Or worse, on one of them. 

  Being light on his feet helped in these situations, even if he was a little clumsy. Hinata managed to make it outside of the room and out onto the beach. The sand was cool between his toes, the heat of the sun long blown away by the cool night breeze. He could hear the ocean gently roaring a little ways in front of him, and the moon lit up just a bit of the water, where he could just barely see it crashing onto the shore.

  Even with the sound of the waves, it was quiet. They had come all the way out here for training, because Coach had said moving on the sand would help build up muscles faster than a smooth, solid court. He had also said that they needed to be free of distractions, so here they were at a resort that could hardly be called that. Nobody else was here but the team. 

  Kageyama had said he preferred it that way for volleyball, but it just made Hinata feel uneasy. Especially now that it was night, although the view of the stars here was pretty nice. 

  Unbeknownst to himself, Hinata had begun walking along the edge of the beach, only a few feet from the water's edge. When he finally came out of his circle of thought about Kageyama and the resort, he was already a decent distance from them both. Now, the building was a small dot on the edge of his vision. Although, he was probably closer than it seemed. He really couldn't see to far away from himself with the bad lighting.

  Plus now, a small group of clouds was rolling over the moon. Hinata figured that if he was in a horror movie, that would be his sign of ominous things to come. Despite himself, he kept walking forward along the beach, deciding that it was the better option compared to going back and pretending to be able to fall asleep. Once everyone else was asleep, they were far too loud for Hinata to get comfortable. Out of his choices; too loud, or not loud enough, he figured that the latter made for a more peaceful night since there was practice in the morning.

  By now, Hinata couldn't see the building his team was in anymore, but he wasn't worried. Beaches were pretty linear, so he wouldn't have any problem with getting lost. As long as he timed the walk correctly and made it back before the Captain, and even worse: Kageyama began to worry about where he was.

  He shivered at the thought of Kageyama yelling at him about it, and strengthened his resolve to make sure he got back before anyone woke up.

  Looking back forward again, Hinata found something new to shiver about. In the darkness, he could see something like a shadow approaching him. From here, it looked like a person, but out alone at night, you could never be too sure. A little bit afraid, it was now that Hinata suddenly remembered that he hadn't brought anything with him, so he was walking around alone, and utterly defenseless. 

  Now they were getting closer, and if Hinata hadn't been frozen in fear, he could have turned away back towards the safety of the resort. But, they were suddenly close enough to see, and his jaw dropped. 

  Kageyama was approaching him, his characteristic frown plastered onto his face. Hinata's only real thought now was 'Great, now he's mad at me anyway.'

  "What are you doing out here, Idiot?" was the first thing out of the setter's mouth, and Hinata frowned. He had thought Kageyama was laying down in the resort, but now he wasn't sure. He didn't exactly remember seeing him, after all. Not that he could have seen much of anything anyway.

  "Me?" Hinata almost yelled back in defense. "You're the one who's out further than me! Why are you here?" He questioned as Kageyama continued to approach him. He didn't get a reply until they were standing only two feet away from one another.

  "I couldn't sleep with everyone piled on top of each other in that room." Kageyama said with a shrug, and a look in his eyes like Hinata should have known that. "What woke you up?"

  Hinata returned the shrug. "Don't know." He answered honestly. "I couldn't go back to sleep after I did though. It's nicer out here than in there, anyway." He mused on, glancing out towards the water, and then up towards the clouds that were still rolling across the sky. He felt like they were growing to be thicker. Hopefully, it wouldn't rain. Practice would go on no matter the weather tomorrow, and he'd rather it be bright and sunny.

  "It was probably your own snoring." Kageyama replied with a snort, wearing a grin that only Hinata could recognize as such, due to their time spent together. 

  "I don't snore!" He argued, crossing his arms and leaning forward so that the setter could see the glare on his face better.

  It looked like that was the reaction Kageyama had been looking for though, because the grin didn't fade away. Hinata hated admitting defeat to him, but he lowered his arms again, despite his reluctance. "So, are you going back now?" he asked, waving a hand behind him in the general direction of where he'd come from.

  "No, I just saw someone coming over, and wanted to see who it was."

  "So you're staying out here all night, or something?"

  "Probably."

  Hinata huffed. "You'll catch a cold. How long have you been out here anyway? You have to go back sometime."

  Kageyama shook his head. "I'm not gonna miss practice. In fact, I'll be there before you."

  Hinata cursed him for bringing up their competitive nature to avoid the subject. The asshole. "You wish! I always win!" he yelled, unable to avoid responding normally to such a challenge. "I'll stay right here and prove it to you!"

  The setter looked slightly shocked at that. "You're going to stay out here all night? With me?" He asked, voice a bit quieter than it had been before.

  It was in that moment that Hinata realized how much time they would end up spending alone together on the beach if he followed through with his words. "Well, we're both here already." He mumbled, cheeks turning red. It pleased him immeasurably whenever he got to spend any amount of time alone with Kageyama. He couldn't help but to get a bit embarrassed, especially now that his private thoughts about him had turned less friendly, and more towards wanting to be more-than-friends. 

  Despite his shame, Hinata noticed a small grin on Kageyama's face, barely noticeable, even to him. With one step, he was close enough to grab Hinata's hand and pull until their chests were pressed together.

  Now, he was embarrassed and confused. Despite his lower region's sudden interest in their new position, Hinata wanted to push Kageyama away. Looking up to see his face, he noticed the grin again. It was different now though. A sinister, self satisfied smile like the ones villains always wear when they think they've won. Only one word came to Hinata's mind.

_Siren._

  This wasn't Kageyama, and they certainly weren't human. And now, Hinata was in their grasp, with no hopes of getting out. Of course this monster would know exactly what would lure Hinata into their trap. A stupid competition with best friend, teammate, and crush.

  "You're a siren." Was all he could think to say. After all, it was too late for him now. He was probably already under their spell. Besides, it was't such a bad way to go. In the arms of Kageyama? Hinata would take that in a heartbeat no matter the consequences.

  Lips brushed against his neck in a breathy chuckle, before pressing more roughly. "What gave me away?" They asked, and Hinata could feel the grin against his skin. He couldn't exactly bring himself to care though. Kageyama's lips felt so nice. He'd wanted them for so long, and the satisfaction sent him deeper under.

  Everything was a blur of feelings more than thoughts from then on. There was the feel of skin against his face and chest, and the only thing he could think was 'Finally.'

  But suddenly, it was stopping. The chest against his was ripped away, and Hinata's head felt like what he could only imagine a knife slicing through it would be like.

  Surprisingly, the cause was a knife, but not one in his own body. No, when the pain finally subsided enough for him to open his eyes, Hinata saw another body laying beside him. It was something he could only describe as a monster. Dark, sunken skin, with blue and purple veins peeking through. The face was even worse, with stringy wisps of hair on the head, and eye sockets ringed by dark circles. He knew immediately that this was the siren that had tried to take him. From the looks of their body, they had been starving. What forced Hinata to finally look away though, was the small knife embedded in their chest, right where the heart rests.

  He snapped his head away, ignoring the pain of the sudden movement. It was then that he heard the sound of someone kneeling down next to him. Opening just one eye, he glanced at their face.

  Kageyama was there, the real one this time, his expression an odd mix of worry, fear, and anger. That face terrified Hinata, because he didn't know which one the setter would acknowledge firs. He didn't really want to see any of them, and he knew they were all directed directly at him.

  At a loss for words, he just stared, waiting for his teammate to speak first. He waited, and waited, until finally:

  "Are you okay?"

  The question was pretty useless, since Kageyama saw exactly what had happened, but Hinata answered it anyway. "I guess so? I'm alive. That's nice." There was a pause before he added "Thanks for that." His voice displayed his embarrassment easily. He was absolutely wrecked that his best friend walked up to seeing himself taking advantage of him like that. Especially since they both knew that sirens took the image of their prey's greatest desire. 

  "I'm sorry." Hinata added in his humiliation.

  Kageyama scoffed, the anger on his face becoming more apparent. "You're apologizing? Now? Why?"

  Hinata's eyes widened in fear, tears on the brink of falling. "I- You just saw that. The siren. I'm." he paused, feeling the wetness fall down his cheeks. "I'm sorry you were the siren! I'm sorry you had to come out here and save me from that. I'm sorry that I can't control my feeling about you. I'm sorry, Kageyama!" he was bawling now, unable to stop the emotions that were wracking his mind and body. He would have kept going, but he couldn't force out any more of the words.

  Kageyama look absolutely shocked that Hinata had begun crying, especially since it was about apparently harboring feelings for him. He was unsure what to do for a while, before he eventually sighed and pulled the smaller boy gently against his chest. He silently soothed him for what felt like an hour, until the sobs began to subside and Hinata fell silent.

  "Maybe we should start this again, with less apologizing for things you don't need to be sorry for." He suggested, not moving.

  It was Hinata who pulled away first then, his eyes puffy, and face wet. "Start again?" He questioned quietly, unsure what Kageyama meant.

  The setter nodded, and paused to think before speaking. "Why did that siren take on my image to try and seduce you? Is there something you wanna tell me?" He asked, voice gentle enough that Hinata actually found it calming.

  "I-" He mumbled, struggling to admit what Kageyama already knew. "I like you. A lot." He finally forced out, closing his eyes and looking away in shame.

  He heard a sigh, before a hand gently grabbed his chin, pulling his face back forwards. His eyes blinked open slowly, and he saw Kageyama's own eyes, closer than he ever had before, and then felt lips on his. And oh, they were so much better than the siren's. He was seeing stars.

  "Dumbass. I like you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you some much for reading! If you liked it, give me a kudos or a comment so I know?
> 
> Tumblr: aykimra.tumblr.com


End file.
